


艾登·阿扎尔的名字在哪里？

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：灵魂伴侣AU+ABO！简介：世界杯之后德布劳内发现自己右臂上浮现出了某人的名字。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	艾登·阿扎尔的名字在哪里？

01.

不是最近的事，德布劳内知道确切的发生时间，他已经在意很久了。

令人心烦地在意。

德布劳内告诉自己，这不过是那个家伙习惯性的热情而已，他似乎轻而易举就能让你觉得你就是“特殊”的那一个，让你觉得明灿的日光照下来，仿佛只会落在一个人身上。

一句话，一个眼神，一个动作，只要是他，都能撩拨起些许细小的冲动和期待，以为会有什么事将要发生，胸膛一阵令人震撼的跳动，头晕目眩，呼吸都变得困难。

但他转而就亲自打破这个错觉，什么也不会发生，一切照常，他也会对别人说同样的话，露出同样的眼神。

明明生于比利时的拉卢维耶尔，骨子里却流淌有法国人一般泛着浪漫天真的血液，对于他来说，将自己的所有情绪一丝不挂地展露是很容易的一件事。

喜爱尤其如此。

他总是那样，眨着一双发亮的眼睛，勾起嘴角，凑到你的面前，用那些小动作来引起你的注意，或者叫你的名字，让你在许多人中目不转睛地只看着他，然后说出他可以对任何一个相处甚好的人说出的那句话。

“我爱你。”

即使后面跟有你的名字又有什么区别，德布劳内想，脑子里一团乱麻，不合时宜地搅进世界杯庆典后，兴奋过头，喝醉了酒，通红着脸，死皮赖脸要他送自己回家的阿扎尔在酒吧门口悄悄凑在他耳边说的话。

“我爱你，凯文。”，阿扎尔说，接着像个树袋熊一样挂在他的身上，无意识地用全身蹭着他，小个子过高的体温混着辛辣的酒味冲击着他已经空白的大脑，那人却继续不要命般软软地反问：“那你呢，凯文？”

“操！”德布劳内当时只能做出这样的反应，然后用力把身上赖着的阿扎尔推开，打开车门上了车一溜烟跑了，全程绝对是红着脸的，只是阿扎尔大概没注意。

那个时候的阿扎尔只注意到德布劳内生气地骂了一句脏话后推开了自己这件事实，不敢置信地在路边难受地蹲了下来，缩成一个球，从肩膀里抬头默默地看着德布劳内驱车离开，觉得自己要哭了，然后拨通了自称“情场老手”的俱乐部队友的电话。

“哇，奥利，我的表白失败了，那个坏蛋现在还开着车走了，就留我一个人，我怎么回家啊，呜呜呜呜。”

“表白？！好吧，你又干什么傻事了，这件事以后再说，你现在在哪里艾登？”吉鲁不需要花费多少时间就能判断出对面的那个小矮子肯定醉得不轻，熏人的酒意都能透着他那股懒懒的撒娇似的嗓音从屏幕里飘过来。

当务之急还是把阿扎尔安全送回家，至于他表白被拒那件事，作为过来人，吉鲁觉得这样的伤痛在他酒醒后必然需要不短的时间去渡过。

“我在布鲁塞尔的一家酒吧前，嗯，地址是...啊！！奥利，不行的，你在法国庆祝夺冠呢，唔，不能来这里接我了，但是我现在好难受，头也好晕，站不起来，要不叫蒂博来接我好了......”

“不行！只有那个人不行，艾登你疯了么，到底喝了多少酒！你打德布劳内的电话让他送你回家。”吉鲁不敢相信阿扎尔在被库尔图瓦做过那样的事后，还能说出这种话，这小子不知道现在他那幅模样叫库尔图瓦就是送货上门么，怎么能这么没心没肺么？

“但是，但是奥利，呜呜呜，我就是向凯文表白被拒了，我怎么敢再打电话给他。”

“......好吧。”无意撞破一个队友的秘密让吉鲁愣了几秒，觉得有些意外，又合情合理，然后为窥破真相充满歉意地继续到，“艾登，我应该首先建议你打电话给你弟弟的。”

“索尔根，呜呜呜，索尔根，我在那个酒吧前，你来接我，快一点，我好冷。”

“艾登，你要先把你弟弟的电话拨通......”

02.

自那一天过去已经两个月了，现在德布劳内和阿扎尔又重新成了英超战场上的敌人。

当然因为伤病原因，德布劳内还在家里养伤。

他发现自那次阿扎尔的告白后，自己的右臂上就突然浮现出了他的名字。

德布劳内几乎是在看到那个名字的一瞬间就明白过来了，这是属于灵魂伴侣的名字。只有灵魂伴侣这种毫无道理的存在，才会明明白白，以这样霸道的方式显露着自己的独一无二。

艾登·阿扎尔，仅仅是简单的几个英文字符却充满扭曲的神秘感，明显透露出不属于任何纹身师的诡异手笔，过分纯粹的黑色有流光藏匿于纹路间，仿佛天然地生长，血脉般隐没与肌肤下，若隐若现。

可阿扎尔在右臂相同的地方是一朵玫瑰，根本没有他的名字，在这样的前提下，德布劳内想，如果这个名字在自己的手臂上被拍到，绝对是爆炸性的新闻。

......

震惊！比利时双子星之一的灵魂伴侣竟然是他！

点击就看，比利时国家队更衣室不为人知的秘密——

比利时两大头牌从不互相传球的原因，竟然是这样！

除了绿帽，你不可不知的关于德布劳内感情生活的故事——

男人看了会沉默，女人看了会流泪，比利时中场天王默默无闻的可贵爱情！

......

“不行！！绝对不能让这种东西成为头版头条！！”

德布劳内暗自下定决心要保住这个秘密，当他在谷歌打下消去灵魂伴侣名字的方法后，——除了纹身，德布劳内不想纹身，跳出来的东西让他有些意外，大多数人在论坛上分享的都是一个个写满恩爱的故事，要不就是后悔。

在这些倾诉的文字中，德布劳内找到了两条他可能一辈子也用不上的办法。

第一条是Omega可以让不为灵魂伴侣的人标记自己，那么灵魂伴侣的名字就会从此消失，第二条则是互相身为彼此灵魂伴侣的两人结合。

第一条看起来比第二条更可行，毕竟他和阿扎尔并不是互为灵魂伴侣，但先不说他愿不愿意，德布劳内他自己根本就不是一个Omega。

他是个普普通通的Beta，无法标记或被标记，对于足球运动员来说，这个性别是最安全的。德布劳内失望地关上电脑，最后决定用最简单的方法藏起这个名字——以后穿长袖。

03.

“奥利，我要不要再去告白一次？那一次也许他还没做好准备，我再去表白说不定就成功了。”阿扎尔在对阵伯恩茅斯的赛后悄悄地凑到正在换衣服的吉鲁身边含糊地嘟囔。

“艾登，我提醒你一句，在你把告白变成持续的骚扰行动前，先想想他喜欢你么？”吉鲁也压低了声音，不敢相信他到现在还没放下，而且采取的行动还是那么傻。

“我觉得他喜欢我。”阿扎尔瞄了一眼周围有些好奇的队友，毫不犹豫地点头，表情还带点小骄傲，不知哪里来的过分自信。

“你觉得谁都喜欢你。”吉鲁无奈地笑着摇头，摸上对方的小脑袋，换来了对方一个灿烂的笑容，仿佛对此供认不讳，“那你就去告白吧。”

“不是...奥利，我，那个，你，不说些别的话么？阻止我什么的，我...”阿扎尔骤然愣住了，笑容凝固在脸上，呆呆地看着吉鲁，忽然又犹豫起来。

“哦，你害怕了？”

“要是又被拒绝了怎么办！”阿扎尔撅起嘴反驳到，表情失落。他很认真思考了可能会发生的事情，觉得要是再被拒绝一次，自己当场泪流满面也不是不可能，总之会非常丢脸，而德布劳内那个家伙甚至连表情说不定都不会变！！！

他就是那么残酷，可以把一个醉酒的人孤单地留在酒吧前的，没有感情的家伙。

“要不直接确认一下他的灵魂伴侣的名字，看看你还有没有机会。”

“怎么确认？”

“现在他不是在家养伤么，你可以去照顾他啊，趁他洗澡的时候瞄一眼他的全身。”

“奥利，你！我，我怎么可以......那可是，凯文，我，我要是被发现了，说不定会被打死的......”阿扎尔瞄了一眼脸色如常的吉鲁，红着脸强烈地谴责。

“试不试随你。”吉鲁一副无所谓的样子摆摆手，只穿着一条短裤潇洒地向淋浴室走去。

04.

英超比赛的休息日。

当德布劳内听到门铃，拄着拐杖打开门，看到站在自己家门前的人是阿扎尔，第一反应就是把门再关上，当然，因为行动不便，还是被阿扎尔灵活地钻进了家里。

“凯文，凯文！！我来看你了。”阿扎尔成功闯入后就把门在自己身后猛地关上，小心翼翼地抬眼瞧着站在面前的德布劳内，一边打招呼，一边观察着对方有没有生气的迹象。

很幸运，似乎除了惊呆了的表情以外，德布劳内还没有足够的时间反应过来。于是阿扎尔漫不经心地抱了抱他，成功进行亲密接触，心下一阵窃喜，满足过后很快就松开了。

“凯文，有想让我做的事么？”

德布劳内不敢相信阿扎尔会出现在自己的门前，今天是什么特殊的日子么，他竟然会特地来看我？在反应过来后的一瞬间，他就用余光不引人瞩目地瞥向自己的右臂，是长袖，顿时心下松了一口气。

德布劳内为自己这样的提心吊胆感到可笑，又深深无力，谁知道窗户纸被捅破后看到的会是天光还是黑暗。他可以大胆到在得不到出场机会后，就从豪门转会到德甲的一家小俱乐部，以自己的未来为赌注去重新夺得应得的一切，却在感情上从不敢做出这样鱼死网破的事。

年少时的感情经历过于失败，让他不敢再把自己的心意那么天真那么急切地完全暴露。

对于阿扎尔，他甚至绝望到如果不是彻底的确定那么索性连试探都不需要的地步，这个人是他的灵魂伴侣，可自己并不是他的灵魂伴侣。

没有人规定拥有彼此名字的灵魂伴侣一定会在一起，也有人一生都没有遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，就那样在身上背负着一个完全陌生的名字，转而选择同别人生活。

但德布劳内承认自己是个胆小鬼，胆小鬼惧怕还未开始的幸福。

所以他选择逃避，没有期待能好好活着，也许未来他会遇到另一个人。

“能离开么？”德布劳内不带任何起伏的语气让阿扎尔像是被伦敦冬天的雪落了一身，浑身一僵。那个刚刚还在笑着的人仿佛一下子就失去了颜色，猛地低头，咬着唇，深深地呼吸了几口气，肩膀还在微微颤抖。

“凯文，是那次告白让你讨厌我了么？”

“没有！...只是，只是我想一个人呆着，你来看望我，我很开心，谢谢。”

“那凯文，我什么也不做，也不说话，就安静地坐在沙发上，能让我陪着你么？”

阿扎尔几乎是用上祈求的口吻在说话，拜托，他还有未完成的计划，绝不能就这么走了！德布劳内不知道该如何拒绝这样的阿扎尔，其实他知道自己内心深处也想阿扎尔留下，所以他点头，无声地同意了。

05.

德布劳内一直在做着自己的事，阿扎尔也遵守约定从不去打扰他，真的就在沙发上坐了一个下午。当然，最后还是撑不住周围寂静的催眠环境，缩在沙发上睡了好几个小时。

阿扎尔醒来后就发现窗外的天已经黑了，德布劳内也早已准备好晚饭。

看了一眼有什么吃的，阿扎尔想要落泪，他无奈地一笑，用叉子嫌弃地戳着面前的蔬菜沙拉：“凯文，你应该叫醒我的。我会做饭，你应该还没尝过我的手艺吧。”

德布劳内没有说话，只是一个劲儿地吃东西，耳尖有些发烫，他不叫醒阿扎尔是有私心的。他想在这样近的距离，这样无人的环境里，多看看仿佛是属于他一个人的阿扎尔。

在下午阿扎尔熟睡时他曾偷偷地，红着脸，长久地注视过那个人的睡颜，用视线近乎贪婪地一笔一划去描摹他即使没有睁开那双眸子却依然令人心动的模样。

那人均匀轻微的呼吸声在不断地撩拨着德布劳内的心——他睡得很沉，不会轻易醒来。

所以最后德布劳内还是没有控制住自己，他轻轻地将一个吻落在了阿扎尔的眉间。那儿总是在他皱起眉头时有一道痕迹，让他看起来莫名严肃几分。

德布劳内觉得他不应该总是皱眉。

06.

“艾登，你还不走么？那我先去洗澡了。”

“凯文，你的腿还没好吧，洗澡看起来似乎有些麻烦，我——”

“你他妈的不会是想要帮我洗澡吧！”

德布劳内的脸蹭的一下子就红了起来，声音也不受控制地变大了。阿扎尔立刻察觉到这是德布劳内的暴躁状态，如果不做些什么可能会被暴打，立刻慌张地解释，但明显心虚不已。

“你在楼下呆着，别上来！”德布劳内打断了阿扎尔的支支吾吾，转身朝楼上走去。

一刻钟以后。

“艾登，你在门外吧。”

“没有。”

“你是要偷看我洗澡么？”

“不是。”

“我门没锁。”

阿扎尔虽然觉得非常，非常不好意思，可为了自己的感情大事，还是红着脸打开了浴室的门想要进去，但没有看到雾气缭绕里的人影就被淋浴喷头浑身淋了个遍。

脸都不要了还彻底被德布劳内耍了一通的阿扎尔，顿时自暴自弃地缩在浴室的角落里：“哼，你要笑就笑吧，凯文。”

“你到底要干什么？”德布劳内将手中的淋浴喷头放下，看着阿扎尔像什么小动物一样委屈地抱着自己瑟瑟发抖，笑了笑，“艾登，如果你真的想看，也不是不可以，反正更衣室里也不是没见过。”

“你说的，凯文。”阿扎尔把头从膝盖里抬起，他只想看一个地方，一个地方就够了，“你的右臂，我想看你的右臂上有我的名字么？”

“......你为什么会知道？”

德布劳内问出这句话的时候其实理智上已经知道答案了——灵魂伴侣的名字只会在彼此同一位置出现，如果阿扎尔这么问，那么他身上的那个地方一定有他的名字。

只是情感上他不敢相信，他一定要阿扎尔亲口承认，亲口承认他是他的灵魂伴侣，他的名字也被神秘的命运铭刻于他的肌肤之上。

“因为我啊——”阿扎尔缓缓地将右臂的衣袖卷起，露出了那朵黑色的玫瑰，“我这里也有你的名字，只是，哈哈，我，我用纹身把它藏起来了。”

阿扎尔看着德布劳内也毫不掩饰地露出右臂——自己的名字如此显眼地在对方白皙的肌肤上安静地存在着，忽然哽咽起来，眼前一片水雾。

他赶紧眨眼，稳住自己的情绪，接着用左手像是掩盖什么丑陋的事物一样急忙遮住他右臂那朵黑色玫瑰的纹身：“凯文，我以前以为你不喜欢我呢。”

“说不定呢，毕竟你的名字是世界杯后才出现的。那个傻子式的告白真的很烦人，我不知道怎么回事就动了心。”德布劳内半是装出的怒意，半是无奈的神情，将手伸向阿扎尔的右臂，对方抖了抖，刻意地躲避着。

“艾登，操，你都不要脸地闯进我的浴室了现在还害羞什么？我想看看我的名字。”

“......我，我好久之前就喜欢你了，所以啊，咳咳，这个纹身也纹了好久，你的名字说不定看得不是很清楚了。”阿扎尔笑着把德布劳内的手推开，将自己蹭到对方身边，“我想你是不希望纹身的，那么你该怎么把我的名字藏起来呢。”

‘第二条则是互相身为彼此灵魂伴侣的两人结合。’

德布劳内想到这一点，脸又开始违背本人意愿，一点也不争气地红透了，所以阿扎尔一看到便毫不留情地大笑起来，最后在德布劳内濒临爆炸的边缘，像是安慰一只炸毛的猫一般亲了亲他的脸颊。

他抬眼望着德布劳内，用手扫过他发烫的脸颊，接着伸进他的一头金发里肆意蹂躏，提了一个小小的建议：“凯文，你的腿不方便，等会在床上我自己动吧。”

“你带了，带了——”

“安全套？还是避孕药？我不会怀孕的，凯文。”

“你，你不是Omega么？！”

“我哪里像Omega啊！你看过我踢球么？我也是Beta。”阿扎尔佯装生气，用来掩饰起他双眸中一旦被看到，就无法解释的那一瞬间的失神。

阿扎尔的左手在说话时下意识地捂着腹部。

那朵玫瑰，以及其中萦绕的黑色的秘密，这些他永远也不会告诉德布劳内，永远。

同样的痛苦在那个金发的他爱的人身上只能发生一次。

#End


End file.
